mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
Meika Katai
'''Meika Katai' (花袋めいか Katai Meika) is a freshman who belongs to the Calligraphy Club. She is also Eruna's classmate and former sleeping bag friend. Appearance :Katai is a girl whose hair is styled in three-tails (one in her fringe) tucked by small red ribbons. She wears the calligraphy club uniform which consists of white robes and red hakama. She also wears dark stockings and geta. Personality :Katai is a girl who Eruna befriended on the first day of school. She has a considerably low self-esteem since she always thinks that she isn't worthy to join any club before getting invited by Himi, and seems to be intimidated by Himi and Nyamirin's figure and even Asuhi's girl power since she thinks that she lacks girl power, both physically and mentally. Nonetheless, she is a nice and sweet girl to befriended with. :Even after joining the calligraphy club, she is still friends with Eruna (who was not accepted to the club), and supports her dream to make a new club and genuinely worries about her condition. Ability *'Cutie Ink:' (キューティーインク Kyuuti Inku) Similar to Himi's Lovely Ink, but she only can bring one character to life, namely Keima (桂馬) Appellation Songs Cameo: *Izayoi Seeing Plot Overview Stride After School :When Eruna was shocked to find out that her room is nothing but a sleeping bag, Himi cheered her up by saying that there 's another student who hasn't joined any club yet, pointing at Katai, who was sobbing while saying that she'd like to go home inside her sleeping bag. Himi then asked her to join the calligraphy club, making her come out from her sleeping bag and ask hesitantly whether someone like her could also join the club. This also made Eruna say that she wants to join the club as well and so Himi decided to give them the calligraphy club test. Katai, albeit nervous, passed the test successfully due to her beautiful writing of 春 (haru, lit. spring) kanji, while Eruna, who was full of confidence, did not pass the test since her writing was too hard to read. Eruna's writing even made Katai comment that maybe there was too much darkness in her heart so her writing is also dark and hard to read. After being welcomed and congratulated by Himi, Katai said that maybe she will meet Eruna again in class since they are classmates and both left her alone quickly. :Upon seeing Eruna brokenhearted due to getting rejected by Seisa to join the going-home club, Katai invited her to the calligraphy club room. Eruna was slightly jealous of the treatment difference between her and Katai only because of their writing difference during the test. This made Eruna doze off and Katai call her name, asking her if there is something wrong since she is worried about her condition. Eruna replied that she is okay with a smile. When Himi said that it's better for Eruna to join another club aside from the calligraphy club, Katai made a complicated face. She, along with Himi, also said that it's okay for Eruna to come to their club room again if there is something which bothers her before she went to leave the place. Spiritless Coup d'Etat :Katai quickly rushed to Eruna when she was in a restaurant, as she wanted to congratulate Eruna quickly before class started. She shook her hands with spirit and said that she was deeply moved by her, while blushing. Katai then went on and said that although she was shocked to learn that Himi was defeated, she was really happy to see that Eruna had made such a great effort. This made Eruna really excited and so she invited Katai to take breakfast together with her. Katai then recommended that Eruna order a morning special set since the restaurant pancakes are really delicious. :While they were eating, the drama club main members came to congratulate Eruna and brought a newspaper for them. Nyamirin handed Katai a newspaper and she thanked her (although she slightly hesitated). Katai was also visibly nervous when all of the drama club main members decided to take breakfast too on the same table with her and Eruna. :Eruna was shocked to find out that she had to fight against Katai in the first round of the Rookie Battle tournament. However, Katai approached her, took her hand, and said to her to do their best on the battle and make it a great one, to which Eruna replied with a handshake. On the day of the battle, she said that she was really lucky to be able to fight against her, since she looked at Eruna as an admirable person, yet the opponent for the calligraphy club, as she had defeated Himi once. Their battle was really intense and Katai was able to corner Eruna. However, when the situation was getting critical, Katai finally revealed and activated her ability, Cutie Ink. Although she managed to do her best, she was defeated by Eruna's Toy Gun. At the end of the battle, she shook Eruna's hand once more and said that it was a really great battle. She also hoped that Eruna would keep winning the following rounds. Garakuta Innocence :In the night of the same day, Katai was invited by Shigure to come to a small party for congratulating Eruna. Katai, along with Yuto, Asuhi, Sadamatsu, and Himi decided to surprise Eruna by hiding behind a curtain and saying congratulations at the same time after a signal comes. However, Katai's presence quite surprised Eruna, making her wonder if it was weird for her to be there even though she was just defeated by her earlier, but Eruna said that it was okay and she's happy for her presence. Katai also stopped Himi who attempted to undress herself in front of Sadamatsu while drunk, since she had carelessly drank soda which Shigure had prepared for the party. :Katai was in a girls talk with Eruna and Himi. When Eruna was talking about the club she would make, her unreasonable club activities, and her club test that's full of passion, it made Himi and Katai dumbfounded and drawn away from her. When Himi told Eruna that she should think more seriously for her club as well as it's concept (since she said that there is a difference between 'a club that you'd like to make' and 'a club for your own personal purpose'), Katai violently shook her head and agreed with Himi's opinion. :She also came to watch Eruna's preliminary battle vs Haruka along with Himi and worried for her condition upon her defeat. Seeing a Sixteen-day-old Moon :Katai was invited by Eruna to come to a small party that she and Yuto held for Asuhi. She decided to start decorating Yuto's room along with Himi. Seeing that Asuhi also started to decorate the room skillfully, she felt defeated to see Asuhi's girl power is higher than hers. When Himi tried to cheer her up by saying that she also lost into Asuhi's girl power, Katai looked at Himi's bust and compared it with hers. She then started crying while saying that Himi doesn't understand at all and went decorating in a fast way, making Himi confused and Asuhi praise her for her fast work. She was also amused to see Yuto and Asuhi who were teased by Himi and Eruna at the party. :In the Treasure Hunt Event, Katai paired herself with Asuhi. She also said that it was best for Eruna to not underestimate them like what she and Otone had done to her and Asuhi respectively in the Rookie Battle Event. In the end of Treasure Hunt, he and Katai were the only pair who had found the treasure, a large box and some small ones. They decided to choose the small one but alas, they failed to get the treasure, since the real one was in the large box, and got a star-shaped glasswork instead. Still, it made them the winners of the Treasure Hunt Event. Katai also let Asuhi have said treasure. :Katai and Yuto searched for Asuhi at the campfire night. Upon finding him who was watching the stars together with Eruna, she said that it was unfair for him to not enjoy the party and called them to come down and dance at the campfire. Unreasonable Roulette :Katai helped Eruna by rendering Shigure's writing since it was quite hard to read. When the After School Paradise Club was accepted by the Headmistress, Katai, along with Himi, were the first ones to congratulate Eruna by giving them a big decorative plant for the club room. The plant was pretty and it could be used as a substitute for a Christmas tree when Christmas comes. Relationships Himi Yasaka :Katai really admires Himi and is often seen together with her. She is also the one who invited her to join the calligraphy club and taught her the ability she has now, Cutie Ink. Eruna Ichinomiya :Although she left Eruna alone with her sleeping bag, Katai cares about her and sometimes gives Eruna her lunch. Katai is also the one who talks with Eruna most in the class since both are classmates. Though she also admires Eruna, she gets quite bothered with her delusional fantasies, and often gets troubled when she asks her back to her sleeping bag, like when she was still club-less. Despite this, both are on good terms. Asuhi Imizu :Both are acquaintances to each other as they sometimes meet on some parties. She also knows him as the only male student who has a high and overwhelming girl power. When the Treasure Hunt event was held, Asuhi asked Katai to make a pair with him since he thought that it would be easier to cooperate with an acquaintance rather than a stranger, and she accepted it. Otone Fujishiro :Katai is eager to befriend her but she is nervous if Otone is around her and vice versa. Trivia *Her surname can be read as hanabukuro (lit. flower blanket). Gallery Katai-uni.jpg|Katai's concept art Novel2 5.jpg|Katai in character introduction of second novel Novel2 bw2.jpg Novel2 bw6.jpg Novel3 bw8.jpg Novel4 3.jpg Novel4 bw4.jpg Novel4 after2.jpg|Congratulation comment by naoto I s8.PNG I s18.PNG I s23.PNG|Katai as she appears in Izayoi Seeing References }} Category:Rookie Category:Minor Characters Category:Female Characters